The invention relates to an air classifier with a rotating classifying wheel through which the classifying air flows against its centrifugal direction, from the outside to the inside, with vanes arranged in a ring parallel to the rotational axis and positioned between a circular disc that bears the classifying wheel hub and an annular-shaped cover disc. The invention concerns a classifying wheel for this type of air classifier that is completely made of a wearproof sintered material.